Monster
by Mitaili Ciz
Summary: Quizá los monstruos de los cuentos de hadas no son del todo falsos... Desafortunadamente, Gazelle deberá aprenderlo a la fuerza. Burn x Gazelle
1. Una poco convencional manera de conocer

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven les pertenecen a Level-5, yo sólo los uso para escribir sin fines de lucro.**_

Bueno, estoy aquí con mi segundo fic de esta serie. Como la vez anterior, no me siento del todo segura del subir esta historia, pero lo haré de todos modos.

He de decir que terminé de escribirlo hace algún tiempo, pero, entre tanto leerlo y releerlo (para arreglar posibles errorres) comenzé a pensar que tampoco es uno de mis mejores trabajos, pero bueno...

Enjoy!

* * *

La noche reinaba en las calles de Inazuma Town. Era Sábado, día donde los jóvenes salen de fiesta a casa de sus amigos, discotecas o, simplemente, a beber en alguna plaza o por el estilo.

Ese día Suzuno Fuusuke, más conocido como Gazelle, se encontraba en una discoteca en los límites de la ciudad. Sus amigos, un montón de idiotas -según él- lo arrastraron a la fiesta con la excusa de que le serviría para relajarse de las obligaciones de la escuela y, en una de esas, conocer a una chica o chico, tal vez.

-Primero me obligan a venir aquí y después me dejan solo- se quejaba el albino, jugando con la pajilla de su bebida, sentado frente a la barra.

No eran más de las seis de la tarde y, como era de costumbre en aquel lugar, las puertas se habrían a los menores de edad. Se vendían bebidas sin alcohol y se reforzaba la seguridad. Claro, para los jóvenes era el paraíso, los hacía sentir todos unos adultos, pero para Gazelle era horrible, deseaba con toda su alma que dieran luego las ocho para que los echaran del local.

-Gazelle-sama- lo llamó una chica a su espalda, Rhionne.

-¿Qué ocurre?- le preguntó con desgano, girándose hacia ella.

-Etto... Ya se está haciendo tarde y- hizo una pausa, estaba un poco avergonzada.- ¿Podría acompañarme a casa?

Fuusuke se levantó de su asiento con tranquilidad y acompañó a su compañera de equipo. Tomaron el bus de las seis treinta en la estación. Rhionne vivía lejos, en las afueras de la ciudad, el barrio no era peligroso pero nunca se sabe.

Pasada una hora de viaje por fin llegaron a la casa de la chica. La acompañó hasta la puerta y la despidió con un beso en la mejilla. Esperaron hasta que los padres abrieron la puerta y, al verlo, insistieron en que se quedara para la cena. Gazelle se negó a la invitación, pero los adultos lo presionaron tanto que no pudo más que ceder.

No se marchó del hogar de su amiga hasta las nueve, por lo cual llegó a la ciudad a eso de las diez.

-Será mejor que me apresure- se dijo para sí mismo, la calle era muy peligrosa a esas horas.

Se metió por una callejón oscuro, así llegaría más pronto a casa.

-¿Por qué será que uno siempre termina metiéndose en un callejón oscuro cuando está solo y es de noche?- se interrogó. En el fondo, tenía toda la razón

De pronto, una mano lo cogió por la muñeca y lo jaló hacia atrás. Sintió que golpeaba contra algo duro y caliente y como una brazo se enrollaba en su cuello, tapándole la boca con la mano libre.

- ¿No te han dicho que es peligroso que un chico lindo ande por las calles a estas horas, más si está solo?- le susurró el desconocido a la oreja, con un tono no muy inocente.

Gazelle comenzó a forcejear, pero el agarre no parecía soltarse. Finalmente, se terminó rindiendo a su atacante, totalmente exhausto.

-Buen chico- le susurró de cuenta nueva, colando una de sus manos por bajo a polera de Fuusuke, acariciando la totalidad de su piel.

El albino dio un respingo, comenzando a forcejear otra vez, inútilmente. Estaba asustando. ¿Quién lo diría? Violado a los quince años, no podía ser peor.

De pronto, el agarre se aflojó de manera considerable, la mano bajo su ropa cayó como peso muerte, al igual que el desconocido. Gazelle se volvió para encararlo, pero se sorprendió al verlo ahí, inconsciente en el piso. Levantó la mirada aún perplejo, encontrándose con la silueta de otra persona. No lograba distinguirle la cara, el callejón estaba demasiado oscuro. Fuese como fuere, el nuevo extraño lo sujetó de la muñeca y lo sacó casi al arrastre, hasta llegar a una calle convenientemente iluminada.

-¿Se puede saber qué demonios pensabas que estabas hacien...do?- dijo, luego de voltearse, quedando con la misma cara de alucinado que Gazelle hacia unos momentos.

El albino sintió que se iba al aliento. Ese chico era tan lindo. Pelo rojo desordenado, similar a una llama. Ojos ámbar hipnóticos, como los de una pantera. La boca era fina, ligeramente abierta por la impresión. Vestía de manera simple, muy casual, con una polera negra con mangas blancas, un pantalón arremangado hasta debajo de las rodillas- un dobles más arriba que el otro- y unas zapatillas de fútbol.

-Me llamo Nagumo Haruya, pero mis amigos me dicen Burn- corrigió su primera frase de manera atropellada, extendiendo la mano mientras desviaba la mirada.

Gazelle fijó sus ojos en la mano temblorosa del chico, para luego subirla hasta la cara de este, totalmente roja.

-Suzuno Fuusuke- se presentó entonces, estrechando la mano de su compañero.- Gazelle para los amigos.

Se quedaron así, cada uno mirando hacia un lugar distinto, por momentos que se les antojaron eternos. Algo en su interior les decía que no se separan nunca más.

-¿Podrías devolverme mi mano?- preguntó Gazelle, rompiendo el silencio de una buena vez, si no, no llegaría a su casa.

-¿Ah?- Burn lo miró extrañado, ladeando la cabeza un poco. Dos o tres segundos después captó el mensaje.- Ah, sí... Claro.- lo soltó rápido, dándose cuenta de que su mano estaba empapada en sudor. ¡Que vergüenza!.

-Muchísimas gracias por tu ayuda- articuló Fuusuke, mirando hacia otra parte, mientras se abrazaba a si mismo.- Tengo que irme, cuídate.

Se volvió como si hubiese visto un fantasma y, cuando se dispuso a marcharse, Burn lo detuvo por el hombro.

-Estuvieron apunto de violarte. No dejaré que te vayas solo, puede pasarte algo.

Nagumo tenía la cara en dirección al piso, por lo cual Gazelle se dio el lujo de sonreír tiernamente. Pocas veces un chico tan lindo como Burn se ofrece a llevarte a casa, no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad.

-Si quieres

En momentos como esos, Gazelle se odiaba por el tono tan monocromático y frío que tenía para hablar. Lo que menos quería era joder su recién comenzada relación con Haruya por una frase mal interpretada.

Comenzaron a caminar a paso endemoniadamente lento, así pasarían más tiempo juntos. Y, sí a eso le sumamos que tomaron el camino largo, tenían, prácticamente, una vida antes de llegar a su destino.

-No contestaste a mi pregunta

-¿Qué pregunta?

-¿Qué hacías en un callejón oscuro a estas horas?

-Fui a dejar a una amiga a casa, se me hizo tarde- dijo.- Es _sólo_ una amiga.- agregó de inmediato, haciendo énfasis en la segunda palabra. No quería que Nagumo pensara que tenía novia o algo así.

-¿Y el callejón?

-Atajo a mi casa

-¿Por qué los atajos siempre son por callejones oscuros o plazas abandonadas?¿Qué es esto, una mala película de terror?- dijo, con esa ironía y soberbia tan típica en el él, mientras rodaba los ojos.

-Me gustaría saber lo mismo, Nagumo

-Burn...

-Para los amigos

Gazelle se sobresaltó imperceptiblemente al notar el pequeño brillo de tristeza en los ojos de su compañero, quien bajó la mirada por escasos segundos. No llevaban ni diez minutos de conocerse y ya la había cagado. Buscó una manera de enmendar su error, pero no se le ocurría nada.

-Bueno...- dijo Burn, curvando su boca en una hermosa sonrisa, dejando entrever sus semi-afilados dientes.- Acabamos de conocernos, tampoco es como me vayas a tomar confianza tan rápido.

Gazelle tuvo que hacer uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no saltarle encima y comérselo a besos. Se veía tan adorable, bueno, adorable de una forma en que sólo Burn puede serlo, sin dejar de lado su actitud desafiante y soberbia. Era un chico extraño, único en su tipo, talvez por eso le gustaba.

Se mantuvieron en silencio por lo que pareció una eternidad, mientras continuaban su camino. Gazelle conservaba ese rostro de poker habitual en él, pero en el fondo libraba una lucha consigo mismo para no empezar una conversación, no quería joderlo todo de nuevo. Mientras tanto, Burn también iba perdido en su mente, buscando la mejor manera de pedirle una cita al albino, sabía que llevaban poco de conocerse- si es que a saber el nombre del otro puede llamársele conocerse.-, pero sentía la irrefrenable necesidad de pasar a su lado por siempre.

Y así hasta que llegaron a casa de Gazelle. El albino sacó las llaves de su bolsillo y abrió la puerta. Nagumo esperaba que los padres del chico salieran a recibirlo con un gran abrazo y un "¿Dónde estabas? Nos tenías preocupados", pero ni luces de ellos.

-Muchas gracias por todo, adiós

-Espera

Gazelle se volteó y enfrentó sus ojos a los de Nagumo. El joven de cabellos rojizos pareció dar un pequeño salto, pero le resto importancia.

-Me gustaría que volviéramos a vernos algún día. Yo...- hizo una pausa, tratando de hallar las palabras adecuadas.- ¿Me darías tu número de celular?

-Pasa

El interior de la casa no era tan acogedor como se lo hubiese esperado. De hecho, toda esa idea de una ambiente familiar se destruyó como un castillo de cartas. El lugar se veía triste, frío, demasiado solitario.

Burn tomó asiento en uno de los sillones de la sala, mientras esperaba a que Gazelle volviera con lápiz y papel. Al parecer el chico vivía solo. Se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a revisar los adornos de la mesita de centro, prestándole especial atención a una antigua fotografía familiar. Esa si era la escena que se había imaginado, ver a Gazelle con sus padres y una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿No te han dicho que revisar las cosas ajenas es de mala educación?

Haruya dio un respingo y la foto casi se le cae de las manos. Se volvió rápido hacia Fuusuke, dejando las cosas en su lugar. Sonrió de manera arrogante, pero aún así nervioso. Esperaba que su compañero no estuviera enojado, pero, al encontrarlo tan estoico como siempre, se calmó.

Gazelle se acercó y Burn sintió como volvía a ponerse nervioso, como sus manos amenazaban con bañarse en sudor otra vez. El albino se puso a su lado, se sentó en el suelo y, apoyado en la mesita, comenzó a escribir en el pedacito de papel que fue a buscar. Al finalizar le extendió la nota a Burn quien, luego de aceptarla, se quedó mirando el nombre del chico escrito con caligrafía perfecta, acompañado por el número de su celular. De verdad que escribía muy bien.

-¿No vas a dejarme tu número?- inquirió entonces Gazelle, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento, mientras le extendía el lápiz y otra hoja.

-Sí, claro- respondió rápido, aceptando los objetos. Escribió sus datos y se los entregó a Gazelle. Él no solía avergonzarse por las cosas, pero, en ese momento, se sentía apenado por su espantosa caligrafía.

Se despidieron después de eso y cada uno volvió a la suyo, disipando la densa tensión que se sentía entre ellos.

Apenas llegó a su casa, Burn subió a su cuarto y se tumbó en la cama. Sacó el papel- cuidadosamente guardado en su bolsillo.- y lo observó por un rato. No podía creerlo, tenía el número del chico más lindo que había conocido, no, más que eso, del más lindo de todo el mundo. Se levantó y buscó su celular por todo el desorden de su alcoba, hasta que lo encontró, escondido entre un cerro de ropa sucia. Registró el número y guardó el papelito en su cajonera, para evitar perderlo. Ya era más que oficial, él, Nagumo Haruya, más conocido como Burn, era el joven más afortunado de la historia.

Gazelle se acostó apenas el chico de cabello rojizo abandonó su hogar. Necesitaba recapacitar los hechos. Primero sus amigos lo llevaron a una fiesta, fue a dejar a Rhionne a su casa, se quedó a cenar con ella, volvió a la ciudad, casi lo violaron en un callejón, fue rescatado por un completo desconocido- casi su príncipe azul o, en este caso, rojo- que lo acompañó hasta su casa y le pidió su número de celular. En resumidas cuentas, haber conocido a Haruya le había alegrado su patético y aburrido día.

Se acurrucó entre las blancas sábanas y guardo el papelito bajo su almohada. No sabía porqué, pero algo en su interior le decía que darle su número a Burn y dejarle acompañarlo hasta su casa talvez no había sido lo mejor.

* * *

Primer capítulo finalizado. Ojalá y alla sido de su agrado...

Para serles sincera, aún no comienzo con la segunda parte y no creo tenerla lista en breve ¿La razón? Esta será una semana de locos. Empiezan los exámenes finales (pruebas coeficiente dos, globales, o como quieran llamarlas. Sin importar como les digan igual son una lata), dos controles de lectura y los ensayos para la presentación de gimnasia y para la prueba de canto. De verdad, muchas cosas que hacer y muy poco tiempo para ello. Aún así, haré lo que esté a mi alcanze (Y al de mi inspiración) para tenerlo lo antes posible...

Bien, como ya he dicho antes, espero haya sido de su agrado.

Creo que no hace falta mencionar que cualquier crítica, siempre y cuando sea constructiva, o sugerencia son bien acogidas.

Desdes ya, muchísimas gracias por leer.


	2. Mi príncipe azul

Segundo capítulo.

Mis más sinceras disculpas por la demora, pero ya saben, los exámenes primero. Aún tengo muchas cosas que hacer para la escuela y otros lugares (¿pueden creerme que hoy me enteré de que el Viernes hay audición para un musical? No hay justicia. ), y créanme que me esmeré en tenerlo listo esto lo antes posibles, aunque, como siempre, no estoy del todo contenta con los resultados. La inspiración ha estado floja estos últimos días, y la poca que he tenido la he repartido entre varios proyectos, unos que quizá algún días verán la luz aquí.

Bueno, dejando de lado mi vida, espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado, a pesar de lo corto que está...

¡Enjoy!

* * *

Tanto para Gazelle como para Burn, el Domingo fue espantoso. Ambos habían estado todo el santísimo día con el celular en la mano, debatiéndose mentalmente si sería correcto llamar al otro. No querían parecer desesperados, pero de verdad que necesitaba escuchar la voz del otro. Finalmente, terminaron desistiendo a sus intenciones, aguardarían hasta el Lunes y llamarían, así no parecerían locos o aparentarían tener vidas interesantes con cosas que hacer y personas que ver...

El ansiado Lunes llegó con demasiada lentitud. Suzuno se despertó más temprano de lo habitual, había dormido horriblemente mal y estaba muy enojado por ello.

Pensó en llamar a Burn para quedar en salir a alguna parte o, como mínimo, verse después de la escuela, pero, al recordar la hora, decidió esperar un poco más.

Se quedó dando vueltas en la cama un rato hasta que escuchó su despertador. Se ducho, se vistió y tomó desayuno, todo en menos de cuarenta y cinco minutos. Una vez estuvo listo, subió a su habitación por su mochila y se dispuso a ir a la escuela. Salió de casa y casi se desmaya de la impresión. Ahí, esperándolo recostado en la muralla de la casa de frente, estaba Burn, vestido con un uniforme idéntico al suyo.

-Buenos días- le saludó animoso, mientras se acercaba.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Fuusuke aún sorprendido, manteniendo su expresión estoica lo mejor que pudo.

-¿No es obvio? Vine a buscarte.

Gazelle aún se sentía perplejo. Que él recordara nunca había visto a Burn por los pasillos de su escuela. Pensó que talvez lo había pasado por alto, pero ,con ese peinado tan raro que tenía y el color tan llamativo de sus ojos y cabellos, era tan imposible como no ver el carnaval de Río si éste pasara delante de ti.

Suspiró de manera imperceptible y emprendieron camino hacia la escuela.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Como buen días Lunes las cosas eran aburridas, lentas y desquiciantes. Las clases parecían durar un eternidad insufrible, sobretodo cuando eran asignaturas que Gazelle detestaba. Artes, Música, Filosofía, cosas que- según él- no le servían de nada en la vida, aún que, al menos, le ayudaban a subir sus demás calificaciones.

Quizá una de las pocas cosas que habían hecho divertido lo que llevaba del día era que Burn fue presentado oficialmente en la escuela. Por lo que se pudo enterar, Nagumo se había mudado desde Okinawa hacia unas pocas semanas. Afortunadamente para él, lo asignaron a su mismo curso y el profesor jefe no halló nada mejor que sentarlo en el pupitre contiguo al suyo, así que, durante las clases, había estado conversando por medio de una hoja.

La hora de almuerzo llegó más rápido de lo que pensaron. Ambos acordaron que comerían juntos.

A Burn le sorprendió que Gazelle no hablara con ningún otro chico aparte de él, quizá Suzuno no sólo estaba solo en su casa, si no que también lo estaba en la escuela.

-Gazelle- llamó despacio Burn.

Habían conseguido lugar en el patio del establecimientos, en una banca bajo un árbol, justo en frente de la cancha de fútbol.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Tienes amigo?- soltó sin rodeo. Gazelle lo miró por uno momentos.

-Sí, pero no vienen a esta escuela- le contestó.

-Ah, ya veo

No hablaron más después de eso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Iban por los pasillos, en dirección a la próxima clase. Burn agradeció profundamente el hecho de que Gazelle lo acompañara. No sólo era nuevo en la escuela, si no que no sabía donde quedaban las clases ni cual le tocaba, además, le daba terror perderse, sobretodo por lo grande que era el establecimientos y porque todos los pasillos eran exactamente iguales.

De pronto, vieron a un chico caminar en sentido contrario al suyo. En el fondo, Burn sintió que algo malo pasaría. Siguieron como si nada y, al pasar por el lado del chico, éste le hizo una zancadilla, con toda la mala intención, a Gazelle. El albino se fue de bruces al suelo. Afortunadamente, y gracias a sus buenos reflejos, evitó golpearse en la cara, colocando sus manos en el piso.

-Fuera de mi camino, marica- dijo el desconocido, con un tono entre divertido y despectivo.

-¡¿Qué demonios te pasa, imbécil?- le gritó Burn, ayudando a Gazelle a ponerse de pie.

-Cálmate, príncipe- se burló el chico.- ¿Qué piensas hacer?¿Golpearme?¡No me hagas reír!.

-Si no te callas lo haré

-¡Que ternura! El príncipe quiere salvar a la zorra de su novia.

Esa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso. Burn tomó al chico por la cara y, con una fuerza que ni él mismo sabía tener, lo empujó hacia atrás, azotándole la cabeza contra un muro. Cuando lo soltó el desconocido cayó como muerto al suelo, inconsciente.

-¿Y qué si estoy tratando de hacerlo?

Gazelle se quedó pasmado. Era primera vez que alguien lo defendía. Los chicos de la escuela solían molestarlo por su aspecto femenino, lo golpeaban a la salida, lo insultaba en los pasillos y le gastaban "bromas" demasiado pesadas, como ponerle agujas en la comida, tachuelas en la silla, chicle en el cabello, robarle la ropa después de clase de deportes y un larguísimo etcétera.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Haruya, con muchísima preocupación en la voz, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento.

-Sí. Me duele un poco la muñeca.

Gazelle se sonrojó de sobremanera cuando Burn le tomó de la mano y besó el sitio lastimado en cuestión. Eso sí que no se lo esperaba.

-¿Mejor?- preguntó Nagumo, sonriendo como un niño tras hacer una travesura.

-S-sí- articuló apenas Gazelle, desviando el rostro hacia un costado. En ese momento su cara estaba tan roja que hasta el cabello de Burn se veía pálido.

Nagumo se asustó al ver a Suzuno tan sonrojado. Le colocó la mano en la frente y, luego de comprobar lo caliente que estaba, se lo llevó casi al arrastre hasta la enfermería o, al menos, eso intentó ya que, a medio camino, recordó que no tenía la más mínima idea de donde demonios quedaba. Aún así, y sabiendo todos lo obstinado que puede llegar a ser Haruya, no se rindió hasta encontrarla, media hora después. Gazelle no había dicho nada, le pareció muy divertido dejarse llevar de la mano por su compañero a través un camino incierto.

-¿Estás seguro de que tenía fiebre?- preguntó la enfermera, una señora gorda, pero con rostro muy amable y risueño.

-Cuando le toqué la frente estaba hirviendo- aseguró Burn. Esa mujer comenzaba a caerle mal, era la decimotercera vez que le hacía esa estúpida pregunta.

-Bueno- dijo ella.- Fiebre o no, ahora se encuentra mejor. Cualquier cosa no duden en volver.

Se despidieron de la mujer y se dispusieron a volver a clases.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Gazelle se dejó caer pesadamente sobre su cama. Ese Lunes había sido realmente maravilloso. Nagumo no sólo lo había defendido de un bravucón, sino que también lo había tratado muy bien, incluso le besó la muñeca. Después de clases lo había invitado a tomar helado y, para su suerte, le compró el más grande de la tienda.

No podía haber cosa mejor...

Se dio una cuantas vueltas en la cama antes de sacar el papel con el número de Burn desde debajo de su almohada, el cual observó un largo rato.

Se detestaba por pensar cosas tan cursis, pero Nagumo era casi su príncipe azul. No era como si él fuese una princesa en apuros o alguna de esas idioteces, pero, de todas maneras, agradecía ese tipo de gestos. Ya ni siquiera recordaba la última vez que alguien lo había tratado de un forma parecida a como el pelirrojo lo hacía. Quizá por eso estaba enamorado de él. Se detuvo en seco al pensar eso ¿Él enamorado?. Entonces, suspiró y se sonrió para sí mismo. Sí, estaba perdidamente enamorado de un chico al que apenas conocía, que gran estupidez...

* * *

Ya está. ¿Demasiado terrible?...

Como ya había explicado antes, estoy corta de tiempo, entre los exámenes, las presentaciones, los controles y mi cumpleaños (Que el fue el miércoles de la semana pasada, pero aún estamos organizando una salida con mis amigas para celebrarlo) los días se me han pasado volando. Ahora, sé que es injusto echarle la culpa a estas cosas, pero, en serio, influyen mucho.

Como sea, haré lo que pueda para tener listo el próximo capítulo lo antes posibles, pero no prometo nada.

Como siempre, muchas gracias por darse el tiempo de leer.


	3. Quizá no es un príncipe después de todo

Perdón por la demora, estaba un tanto bloqueada, no sabía cómo continuar (Sin contar con las coas que tenía que hacer, pero ahora estoy libre)

En esta ocasión, sinceramente, no tengo mucho que decir, sólo dejar una pequeña aclaración (cosa que nunca está de más):

El verdadero nombre de Heat es Atsuishi Shigeto (Lo menciono porque lo usé para este capítulo, y si alguien no lo sabe puede dar lugar a confuciones)

Sin más que decir...Enjoy!

* * *

¡Al fin Sábado! Haruya saltó de la cama a primera hora de la mañana. Estaba muy ansioso, y no era para menos, ese día había quedado de salir con Gazelle. ¡Iban de cita! Bueno, en realidad no, pero le hacía ilusión pensar que sí lo era.

Se puso su mejor ropa- un pantalón negro, una polera roja y una chaqueta blanca, con detalles de los colores previamente mencionados-, se miró al espejo por más de media hora, cuestionándose seriamente el cambiarse el atuendo, en peinarse diferente o en algún otro arreglo innecesario. Finalmente terminó bañándose en perfume y desodorante. Se dio una última ojeada, para cerciorarse de que todo estaba en orden, y salió de su casa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Fuusuke estaba afuera de una tienda de helados, en el centro de la ciudad. Se suponía que se encontraría con Burn ahí en una hora, pero, como no tenía más que hacer, había decidido llegar antes.

El día había sido planeado cuidadosamente. Irían a patinar sobre hielo, a comer helado, a un salón de juegos, a un restaurante, a una pista de karting y a ver una película de terror, todo en ese mismo orden. Suzuno había insistido en que cada uno pagara sus cosas, pero Haruya terminó por convencerlo de que él pagaría todo. Le gustaba que su compañero fuera tan considerado y atento con él, aunque eso ya era demasiado, pero con lo obstinado que podía llegar a ser Burn...

Suspiró.

Haruya realmente había estado muy emocionado todo la semana, esperando impaciente ese día. Él también había estado muy ansioso, pero el pelirrojo excedía los límites. A veces ese tipo de actitudes le molestaban, pero así había conocido a Burn, y así se había enamorado de él.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Nagumo corría por las calles tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían. Increíblemente, iba tarde. No era su culpa, eso estaba claro, si no del montón de catástrofes y contratiempos que quisieron desgraciarle el día. El autobús tardó una eternidad en llegar a la parada y, cuando lo hizo, al poco andar se vieron atrapados en un embotellamiento de más de quinientos metros, producido por un accidente automovilístico múltiple. Corrió a tomar el subterráneo, pero su suerte no fue mejor, ya que, por esos molestos azares del destino, un imbécil había osado lanzarse a la vías del tren justo cuando éste iba pasando. ¿El resultado? La policía y los forenses reuniendo evidencia. Finalmente, y bajo toda la presión mental a la que estaba sometido, terminó por ocurrírsele la mejor idea de todas, correr los más de veinte minutos de distancia- a automóvil- que le quedaban.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Gazelle esperaba pacientemente, comiendo helado. Burn ya llevaba algo así como media hora de retraso. Sinceramente, ya comenzaba a pensar que lo habían dejado plantado, pero Haruya era Haruya, y viniendo de él era demasiado improbable.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Nagumo sentía que se iba el aliento. ¿Cuánto llevaba corriendo ya?. Paró por unos instantes tratando de normalizar su respiración, mientras pensaba que momentos como aquellos no eran indicados para detenerse, Suzuno lo estaba esperando, no tenía más tiempo que perder. Se dispuso a continuar su camino cuando una mano le sujetó por el hombro. Se volvió rápido, asustado por el repentino contacto, viendo que se trataba de una persona muy conocida para él.

-Heat- musitó entre sorprendido y dudoso.

-Que sorpresa encontrarlo aquí- dijo el chico, sonriendo como siempre solía hacerlo.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí?- siguió, olvidándose por completo de Gazelle, de su cita, de todo.

-Venía a hacerle una visita sorpresa por el fin de semana.

-Genial...Y, dime ¿Cómo estás? ¿Y los otros?

La conversación comenzó a avivarse. Haruya y Heat se quedaron ahí por un rato y luego se dirigieron a casa del pelirrojo, tenía tanto de que hablar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Gazelle suspiró resignado, mirando su reloj de muñeca. Se levantó de su asiento y decidió volver a casa, seguramente Burn ya no vendría. Le dolía el corazón, como si éste se hubiese roto en un centenar de pedacitos. Trató de animarse pensando en que el chico había tenido un contratiempo, uno que no le permitió llegar en las dos horas que estuvo esperándolo. Sí, de seguro eso había sido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Burn-sama- musito despacito Atsuishi, mirando a su capitán un tanto avergonzado- Yo quería saber si... si podría ayudarme en algo.

Ambos estaban en una plaza cercana a la casa de Haruya, a la cual habían ido luego de dejar las maletas del rubio en casa. El lugar se encontraba bastante desolado, pero era de entenderse, era tarde, lo suficiente para que los niños no se encontraran jugando ahí.

-Claro, lo que quieras

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Gazelle caminaba lentamente por las oscuras calles. Iba a visitar a Nagumo. Estaba preocupado, quizá de verdad le había pasado algo importante como para no haber asistido a su cita. Fuese como fuere, llevaba una película y un paquete de palomitas de maíz. No habían podido pasar la tarde juntos, pero eso no quería decir que no podían ver una película en casa del mayor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Con que es eso- dijo Burn.

Heat lo miraba sonrojado y nervioso. Ciertamente Haruya era su mejor amigo y el que mejor podía asesorarlo en el dilema en el que se encontraba.

-¿Me ayudará?

-¿No es lo suficientemente obvio?

Atsuishi sonrió, por eso era que quería y admiraba tanto a su capitán.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Gazelle dobló la esquina. Ya le quedaba poco camino para llegar casa de Burn, sólo tenía que atravesar la plaza, caminar unas dos o tres calles y encontrar la casa 140, nada muy difícil.

-"Espero que se encuentre bien"

Se adentró a la plaza y, al dar unos cuantos pasos, se encontró con una escena inesperada. Se escondió tras un árbol cercano y, concertándose tanto como su cerebro se lo permitía, enfocó toda su atención a la conversación que trascurría.

-Yo quería decirte que... que... has sido muy amable conmigo, me tratas bien, siempre te preocupas por mí...y...y...y...por eso tú me...me...me gustas- declaró Heat, con la mirada cacha y las mejillas rojas a más no poder.

Suzuno se mordió el labio inferior, lo que estaba aconteciendo no le gustaba para nada. ¿Acaso Burn lo había dejado plantado para estar con ese chico- que curiosamente se parecía mucho a él-? No, eso no era posible, pero, entonces, ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué demonios había faltado a su cita? ¿Acaso no lo quería?¿Ni siquiera un poquito?¿O era sólo un juego?. Golpeó el árbol con fuerza mientras sentía como la desesperación se apoderaba de su cuerpo. Se asomó un poco y observó a Haruya fijamente. Como deseaba que rechazara a ese joven y le dijera, además, que estaba loca y perdidamente enamorado de él.

-Tú también me gustas, Heat

Gazelle sintió como las lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos, dejando un fino camino cristalino en sus mejillas. No, no era verdad, no podía ser verdad. Se dejó caer al suelo, sin creer aún lo que había escuchado. Poco le importó si lo descubrían o no, ya nada lo hacía.

-¿Gazelle?- preguntó Burn sorprendido, alejándose de Heat, al escuchar el golpe seco contra el suelo.

Suzuno se levantó tan rápido como pudo y huyó del lugar, dejando atrás a los dos chicos. Burn quiso seguirlo, pero sus piernas no le respondían. Entonces, pudo sentir la mano de Atsuishi posarse débilmente sobre su hombro.

-¿Se encuentra bien, Burn-sama?- le preguntó, con notoria preocupación.

-Sí, no te preocupes- fingió la mejor sonrisa que tenía y trató de controlar sus lágrimas, pero, aún así, sabía que no podía engañar a Heat.- Prométeme que le dirás a Nepper exactamente lo mismo que me dijiste a mí cuando te le declares, lo hiciste muy bien.

-Burn-sama...

-Estoy...Estoy seguro de que Nepper...y tú ha-harán una linda pareja- a esas alturas Haruya ya no aguantaba el llanto. Tenía los ojos tapados con las manos, las cuales estaban empapadas en lágrimas. Le costaba hablar a causa de sus propios sollozos, pero tenía que ser fuerte, no podía dejar que Heat lo viese así.

Atsuishi lo miró con el corazón encogido. En todos los años que conocía a Burn jamás lo había visto llorar, ni siquiera recordaba haberlo visto triste. Ese chico era como el hermano mayor que nunca tuvo, pero que siempre deseó. Lo admiraba por su valentía, su fuerza, su determinación, pero ahora se veía tan débil e indefenso. Se acercó a él y lo abrazó con fuerza, de la manera más protectora que pudo. No sabía que hacer, ni que decir, mucho menos que pensar, sólo atinó a estrecharlo más mientras acariciaba sus rojizos cabellos, buscando reconfortarlo.

-¿Lo ama mucho?- preguntó despacio, a lo que Burn sólo asintió contra su hombro, sin decir palabra alguna.- ¿Por qué no va a buscarlo? Quedándose aquí las cosas no se solucionarán.

-Él...de...de seguro me o-odia

-No diga eso, Burn-sama. Si él lo ama lo perdonará, sin importar qué.

Atsuishi tenía toda la razón, quedarse ahí, llorando como un estúpido, no arreglaría nada. Se separó del rubio, se limpió las lágrimas y esbozó una sonrisa, esta vez sincera.

-Muchas gracias, Heat

-No tiene por qué agradecerme, Burn-sama.

Atsuishi se quedó en su lugar, sonriendo, mientras veía como Haruya se perdía entre las calles de la ciudad.

* * *

Listo... ¿No me digan que creyeron que las cosas simpre serían color de rosa? Si así fuese este fic no podría ser considerado como mío.

Ahora, bien, lamento informarles que la histora ya está llegando a su fin, de hecho, este el penúltimo capítulo... El último trataré de tenerlo listo para la próxima semana, o a inicios de la que viene después de esa...

Muchísimas gracias por darse el tiempo de leer...


	4. Ese chico es un monstruo

Finalmente, aquí está el último capítulo de Monster...

Enjoy!

* * *

Gazelle se lanzó al sofá de la sala. ¿Por qué?¿Por qué demonios tenía que ser tan estúpido?. Lloró aún más fuerte. Era su culpa, su culpa por creer en los príncipes azules, su culpa por enamorarse de su completo desconocido, su culpa por creer que las cosas serían perfectas para siempre.

¿Por qué tenían que pasarle esas cosas a él?. Se había jurado a sí mismo, luego de la muerte de sus padres, que no volvería a llorar, pero ahí estaba, abrazando una almohada empapada en lágrimas, como si su vida dependiese de ello.

¿Cómo había podido ser tan iluso? ¿Cómo había sido capaz de creer que los cuentos de hadas sí podían volverse realidad? Eran sólo mentiras hermosas que se le contaban a los niños para hacerlos pensar que el mundo no era tan cruel, que tendrían un final feliz, que todos vivirían felices por siempre; pero la realidad era muy distinta, mucho más difícil. Los cuentos de hadas eran sólo una estupidez... Y él era más estúpido por creer en ellos.

Gritó con todas su fuerzas. Un sonido desgarrador. Su garganta ardía, pero qué más daba, no le importaba a nadie, nunca lo hizo.

El pecho le dolía horriblemente. Pensó en ir a la cocina, buscar un cuchillo, el más grande y filoso que encontrara, y sacarse el corazón. Quería, deseaba hacerlo, pero no podía, en el fondo, y aunque no lo admitiese, aún esperaba a que Burn viniese a rescatarlo.

Se odiaba por eso.

Tonto, una y mil veces.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Haruya corría por las concurridas calles de la ciudad. No le importó con cuantas personas chocó, ni cuantos autos casi lo arroyan, mucho menos todos los semáforos en rojo que no respetó. Ya nada importaba, sólo era Fuusuke y él, lo demás podía irse al infierno.

Se sentía un gran y completo idiota, el más idiota de todo. ¿Por qué?¿Por qué demonios había sido tan descuidado? Todo era su culpa, no sólo se había olvidado de Gazelle, sino que también había osado ayudar a Heat con algo tan importante como una simulación de su declaración hacia Nepper en un lugar público, y, aún peor, uno demasiado cercano a su casa. Estúpido más increíble en la tierra no podía existir.

Ahora sólo le quedaba tratar de solucionar las cosas con Fuusuke y, quizá con un poco de suerte, dejar el problema en el olvido.

Llegó a casa de Suzuno al poco tiempo y comenzó a golpear la puerta.

-¡Gazelle, ábreme, tenemos que hablar!- gritó, pero nadie le respondió.- ¡Por favor, es urgente!- sólo silencio.- ¡Gazelle, abre ahora!

-¡¿Por qué mejor no te vas con el rubio ése? ¡Estoy seguro de que él estará feliz de abrirte algo más que la puerta!

A esas alturas ya todo los vecinos estaban asomados por las ventanas o en la calle, presenciando la que era la pelea del año. Se podía oír el murmurar de las mujeres desde cada rincón de la calle. Los niños escrutaban a Burn como si fuese un completo demente apunto de cometer un crimen pasional. Los hombres lo amenazaban con la vista, atentos a cualquier actuar sospechoso.

Haruya sentía como la escasa paciencia que aún le quedaba se desvanecía, como era consumida por los molestos rumores, por las ávidas miradas de curiosidad y odio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Suzuno continuaba llorando desconsolado en la sala. No necesitaba vista de rayos X para saber que ocurría afuera. Conocía a sus vecinos, confiaba en que lo protegerían de cualquier cosa que Nagumo tratase de hacer.

Su mente estaba sumida dentro de la confusión. ¿Por qué Burn estaba afuera de su casa? ¿Si no lo amaba para qué buscaba hablar con él tan desesperadamente?¿Qué quería decirle?¿Por qué?¿Por qué?¿Por qué?. Tantas preguntas y tan pocas respuestas. ¿Qué debía hacer?¿Qué quería hacer?. Una parte de su cerebro- la fantasiosa- le decía que abriese la puerta y se lanzara a la hermosa falsedad de creer que sólo había sido un mal entendido, que Burn lo amaba y que serían felices por la eternidad; La otra- la parte lógica- le decía que se quedara ahí y admitiese que Haruya realmente no lo quería, que se olvidara de él, que tratara de superar el dolor y volviese a su vida normal, fingiendo que nada había ocurrido. ¿A quién debía obedecer? Su corazón le gritaba que la primera opción era la mejor, pero no se sentía seguro del todo. Ya no quería volver a sufrir otra vez.

Las lágrimas no paraban de caer. ¿Qué demonios se suponía que debía hacer?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Nagumo no desistía de llamar a la puerta. Los vecinos se podían ir a la mierda si gustaban, él no pararía de gritar hasta que Gazelle se dignara a abrirle, tarde o temprano lo haría.

De pronto, uno de los vecinos- un hombre corpulento y barbudo- se acercó a él.

-Oye, cálmate un poco ¿Quieres?- pidió, haciendo ademanes con las manos.- Si no quiere abrirte déjalo en paz. Mira, cuéntame que le tienes que decir a Fuusuke-kun y yo se lo haré saber tan pronto sea posible ¿De acuerdo?.

Haruya sólo se limitó a fulminarlo con la mirada. El adulto palideció. Esos ojos...

-Fuera de aquí, insecto. El asunto no es contigo

Los vecinos observaron anonadados como su compañero volvía hacia ellos. Quisieron preguntarle que había pasado, pero su cara de terror ya era suficiente respuesta.

-Es sólo un niño ¿Por qué no lo pusiste en su lugar?- le criticó una de a mujeres del grupo.

-No es un niño...- balbuceó apenas el hombre, sin quitar la mueca de su rostro.-...Es un monstruo.

-¡Gazelle!- volvió a llamar Burn.- ¡Ya se me acabó la paciencia!¡Si no me abriste por las buenas, yo entraré por las malas!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Suzuno estaba en posición fetal, cubriendo sus oídos con sus manos. Estaba asustado. Había escuchado la "discusión" de Haruya y su vecino que, ciertamente, era el más rudo y temible de todo el barrio. Si él no había sido capaz de detener a Burn, entonces nadie podía.

Ahora Nagumo se encontraba embistiendo la puerta con fuerza, tratando de derribarla. Fuusuke no sabía como reaccionar, el sólo hecho de escuchar el golpetear y los crujidos de la puerta le erizaban la piel. Sabía que Burn era peligroso, lo había visto dejar inconscientes al bravucón y al violador que intentaron agredirlo de un solo golpe, comparado con ellos él era presa fácil.

Tarde o temprano ocurrió lo obvio, la puerta se abrió con violencia, dejando entrar a un agotado Haruya. Gazelle, dominado por el pánico, corrió hacia el segundo piso, buscando un lugar donde refugiarse, pero no fue suficiente, Nagumo lo tomó por la muñeca y lo acorraló en contra de un muro.

-¿Qué demonios está pasando, Gazelle?- le preguntó el pelirrojo con voz calma, como si todo estuviese en orden.

El aludido apretó los ojos. Debía ser fuerte y no dejarse intimidar por su compañero. Debía mostrarse frío y cruel, tratar de ocultar sus sentimientos y simular desinterés, quizás así Haruya lo dejaría en paz.

-¿Por qué debería estar pasándome algo?- le devolvió con toda la frialdad posible. Sus ojos ya no expresaban emociones, tan sólo era un mirada vacía, sin vida.

-Sí, claro- dijo con ironía Haruya.- Entonces tengo que suponer que escapaste y te escondiste sólo porque te parece divertido ¿Me crees estúpido o qué?

-Exacto, me parece muy divertido. Así como a ti te entretiene jugar con mis sentimientos

Nagumo se mordió el labio inferior mientras desviaba la mirada. Eso había sido un golpe bajo.

-¿Creíste que podrías jugar conmigo mientras estabas de novio con ese rubio?

-Estás malentendiendo las cosas, Gazelle

-¿Y qué debería entender? Te vi diciéndole que lo querías

-Sé que es difícil de creer, pero escúchame y mírame a los ojos...Ese rubio es Atsuishi Shigeto, un amigo de Okinawa que vino a visitarme por el fin de semana. En la mañana tuve problemas para ir a nuestra cita. El autobús se quedó atrapado en un embotellamiento y el subterráneo se detuvo por un idiota que se tiró a las vías. Tuve que correr para llegar, pero en el camino me encontré con Atsuishi y, por más increíble que suene, se me olvidó la cita.- se detuvo para tomar un poco de aire.- Atsuishi me pidió ayuda para buscar las palabras adecuadas para declarársele al chico que le gusta. Lo que tú viste fue sólo un ensayo...

-¿Entonces por qué le dijiste que también lo querías?

-Para hacerlo más realista. Fue sólo una actuación.

Gazelle apartó su mirada de los ojos de Burn. No quería creer nada de lo que le había dicho, pero en los ojos del chico no se podía apreciar ni una pizca de mentira, sólo había una abrumadora sinceridad.

-No me importa si me crees o no, pero quiero que sepas que a la única persona que amo es a ti.

Sin pensarlo más, Burn abrazó a Fuusuke por la cintura y lo besó. El albino quiso apartarse, pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba. Finalmente, su lado fantasioso terminó por derrotar al lógico. Se rindió a los labios de su compañero y respondió el contacto con ansias. Sintió la lengua de Haruya pidiendo acceso y no dudó en concedérselo, aprovechando él también la oportunidad para explorar la cavidad de éste. Momentos después sus lenguas estaban entrelazadas en un compás lento, como si estuviesen bailando. De pronto, sus cuerpos empezaron a pedirles oxígeno con mucha urgencia, obligándolos a separase, muy a su pesar. Se miraron directo a los ojos, permitiéndole a Burn contemplar el brillo en los ojos de Gazelle.

-¿Me perdonas?- preguntó el pelirrojo

-Que no vuelva a pasar algo así nunca más- fue su afirmación.

¿Quién diría que las cosas terminarían así? Y pensar que todo había comenzado por un evento tan trivial como es acompañar a una compañera de equipo hasta su casa. De no haber sido por ello quizá jamás se hubiesen conocido ni enamorado. En el fondo, Gazelle se sentía dichoso de haber conocido a ese chico tan estúpido, impulsivo, obstinado, engreído, agresivo, peleador. No era el príncipe azul que esperaba, si no un monstruo, _su_ monstruo, pero estaba bien, después de todo, así se había enamorado de él.

* * *

Owari!

Quiero pedir disculpas por la demora, pero me surguieron compromisos de último minuto (No he estado mucho en mi casa los últimos días). Ayer me quedé despierta hasta las 3:40 de la mañana escribiendo, espero la desvelada haya valido la pena...

Antes de despedirme quiero comunicarles esto: Las cosas entre Gazelle y Burn terminaron bien, pero la historia aún no acaba. Voy a escribir un pequeño extra. ¿La razón? Bueno, tiene nombre y apellido: Atsuishi Shigeto. Si les gusta la pareja de Nepper y Heat estoy segura de que les interesa saber que va a pasar con ellos (Sería malo de mi parte hacer sufrir tanto a Burn y Gazelle por la maldita declaración de Atsuishi y después dejarla en el aire como si nada, no soy tan cruel XD).

Entonces, muchísimas gracias a todas las personas que siguieron esta historia, incluyendo a aquellas que no la terminaron. También el apoyo y los comentarios...

Ya saben, el especial se viene para después de año nuevo.

Adiós a todas (os), y que tengan una muy feliz navidad y un próspero año nuevo.


	5. Extra Nepper x Heat

Finalmente, aquí está el extra...

Dejaré un anuncio en las notas finales, por favor, léanlo...

Enjoy!

* * *

El viaje hasta Okinawa fue largo y tedioso, demasiado para su gusto. Ni siquiera el bonito y colorido paisaje había logrado distraerlo, aún tenía muchas cosas en las cuales pensar. ¿Cómo se lo diría? Si bien esa inquietud estaba resuelta, era imposible predecir la reacción de su compañero. Sin importar cuantos años llevasen de conocerse, Nepper aún seguía siendo una misterio para él.

Bajó en la estación de buses y fue a buscar sus maletas, volviéndose hacia sus espaldas de vez en cuando. Sabía que nadie lo esperaba, pero le gustaba pensar que alguien conocido lo abordaría por sorpresa, al menos, así no se sentía tan solo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El cielo estaba teñido de un hermoso matiz rojizo, acompañado de las nubes pintadas de rosa. El sol casi no se veía en el horizonte, dando a entender que la noche ya se avecinaba.

Heat se sentó al filo de la cama de su departamento, contemplando el atardecer a través de la ventana. Sacó su celular desde su bolsillo y buscó el número de Nepper entre la lista de contactos. Miró el botón verde del aparato, dudando en si sería correcto oprimirlo. Las piernas le temblaban levemente, mientras un helado escalofrío le recorría de arriba abajo. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos sus manos también estaba temblando, cubiertas de sudor.

-Tranquilo, Heat- se animaba, intentando detener inútilmente sus temblores.- Es sólo una llamada, una tonta llamada. Lo has hecho millones de veces, ésta no es diferente.

Apretó los ojos en un desesperado intento de armarse de valor. Finalmente, y luego de una largo debate mental, oprimió el botón de llamado y se llevó el móvil al oído. Del otro lado de la línea sólo podía escucharse un bip, indicando que el teléfono estaba sonando. Pasó un rato y nadie respondía, quizá Nepper no estuviese en casa. Heat suspiró tenuemente, agradeciéndole a Aphrodi y los demás dioses, cuando, de pronto, una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos:

-¿Aló?- ese timbre, indudablemente, pertenecía a Netsuha Natsuhiko.

-Eh...Hola, Nepper- saludó. Malditos dioses, maldito Aphrodi.

-Hola, Heat- se podía percibir la alegría del otro lado de la línea.- ¿Qué pasa?

-Emmm...yo...etto...- pensó en colgar y hacer como si nada hubiese pasado, pero Nepper era Nepper, de seguro lo llamaría devuelta.- Necesito hablar contigo...¿Te molestaría ir a la plaza a las diez?

Natsuhiko parpadeó un par de veces.

-¿No puedes decírmelo por teléfono?

-No- se mordió el labio inferior mientras desviaba la mirada al piso. La verdad es que sí podía y, además, le resultaría mucho más fácil, pero eso significaba haberle causado todos esos problemas a Burn sólo porque sí.

-Vale...- Nepper suspiró pesadamente.- En la plaza a las diez... Hasta entonces.

-Sí...- musitó Heat, sintiendo como su compañero colgaba el teléfono.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Atsuishi esperaba en la plaza, sentado en una banca, mirando el suelo como si fuese la cosa más interesante del mundo. Faltaban quince minutos para las diez de la noche y aún no lograba ordenar sus pensamientos. Lo había practicado mucho con Burn, unas veinte veces para ser exacto, pero no lo sentía suficiente. Si bien con su capitán parecía ser muy fácil, ahora le resultaba muy diferente. ¿Y si Nepper lo rechazaba?¿Y si no quería volver a verlo otra vez?¿Y si se reía de él?. Estando con Haruya nunca se planteó lo mucho que arriesgaba si Natsuhiko no compartía sus sentimientos. No sólo era su integridad emocional- y todas esas tonterías-, si no que también su amistad y confianza. Arriesgaba mucho, pero el premio valía la pena, y más.

Los minutos pasaron fugazmente, dándole paso a las campanadas del reloj de la plaza, indicando que ya eran las diez. Una vez el lugar quedó en total silencio, Heat pudo escuchar unos pasos acercándose lentamente. No necesitaba mirar para saber que se trataba de Nepper.

-Hola- lo saludó, sonriendo en un intento de ocultar su nerviosismo.

-Hola- le devolvió, mientras tomaba asiento a su lado.- ¿Qué me quieres decir?- como siempre, ese chico iba directo al punto, sin rodeos.

¿Cómo decirlo?.

Heat sintió sus piernas congelarse, mientras su cuerpo temblaba suavemente. Mantuvo la vista fija en los azulejos del piso. ¿Qué debía hacer?¿Se declaraba o buscaba cualquier otro tema para evadir su situación?. Se sentía enormemente presionado, lo que menos deseaba era perder a ese chico de hermosos y profundos ojos azules, como el mar en una noche tormentosa. Su estómago comenzó a enviar un montón de señales hacia su cerebro, haciéndole tener una incomoda sensación, muy parecida a un malestar. Los temblores se agravaron gradualmente, hasta que ya eran perfectamente notables.

-¿Estás bien?- inquirió un evidentemente preocupado Nepper, acortando la distancia entre ellos. Si Heat ya se sentía morir, ahora se sentía mucho peor.

-Sí, es sólo que...- sentía como el nerviosismo le comía lentamente la cabeza, ya ni siquiera pensaba con claridad. Debía haber una manera de simplificar las cosas...De pronto, cerró los ojos, imaginándose que no era Nepper quien tenía frente a él, sino que era Burn ayudando a practicar. Poco a poco fue relajándose, autoconvenciéndose más de aquella ilusión. Finalmente, abrió los ojos, enfrentándolos a los de Natsuhiko.- Yo...lo...lo que estoy tra-tratando de de-decirte es...es que... es que...- Por alguna extraña razón no podía parar de tartamudear, mucho menos de deshacerse de ese nudo en la garganta.-...Nepper, tú...tú me gu-gus...

Y ya no hubieron más palabras. Heat abrió los ojos de par en par, como dos gigantes platos verdes. ¿Qué demonios...?¿Acaso Natsuhiko lo estaba besando?. Parpadeó un par de veces para asegurarse de que su mente no estaba jugándole una mala pasada, pero, al parecer, era verdad. Poco a poco cerró los ojos y se entregó al beso, como había deseado por tantos años. Era un sueño hecho realidad, un deseo que acaba de cumplirse, era todo lo que quería y mucho más. Tomó a Nepper por la nuca y profundizó el contacto, volviéndolo más apasionado. La boca de aquel chico sabía extraño, de una manera completamente adictiva. Finalmente se separaron, tratando de normalizar sus agitadas respiraciones.

-Tú también me gustas- declaró el castaño, contemplándolo con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

-Eso es injusto- reprochó Heat, casi riéndose. En el fondo se sentía aliviado de que le hubiese sacado ese peso de encima.- Se supone que yo debía decirlo...

-Estabas tardando mucho, no tengo toda lo noche...- dijo, con un gesto burlón.

Heat rió despacio. Ese chico jamás cambiaría.

Se quedaron en la plaza solos y abrazados, contemplando las estrellas en silencio. Atsuishi mantenía una impecable sonrisa, una que iluminaba completamente su rostro. Ya no podía pedir nada más, estaba endemoniadamente feliz, como un estúpido enamorado, pero bueno, eso era, y le encantaba serlo. Su vida estaba completa- aunque le faltaba darle las gracias a Burn-, pues tenía a su lado a la persona que más amaba, y esperaba que fuese así para siempre...

* * *

Owari!

Por fin, la historia ya llegó a termino, espero este humilde extra haya sido de su agrado...

Ahora, sé que lo que estoy apunto de escribir es una completa y total locura, pero, al ser esta mi primera historia de más de un capítulo en este sitio, la situación lo amerita...Bien, sin más rodeso, aquí va el bendito anuncio:

-Como agradecimiento a las personas que me dejaron un review en los cuatro capítulos oficiales de la historia (el extra no cuenta) hasta ayer 2/01/2011, cada una tiene derecho a pedirme un oneshot de alguna pareja yaoi de Inazuma eleven (mucho mejor si me gusta- están detalladas en mi perfil-, pero si no es así no importa). Sólo tienen que comunicarme cual pareja quieren, una idea de la trama y lo que les gustaría que pase ( Un ejemplo...la pareja puede ser HirotoxMidorikawa, la "trama" puede ser que están atrapados en un embotellamiento y el evento a ocurrir puede ser un beso)... Es importante decir que es sólo un oneshot por persona...

Sí, es una locura, pero estoy dispuesta a hacerlo ...

Otra cosa, me voy de vacaciones este Jueves así que posiblemente no se sepa nada de mí hasta finales de Enero...Pero trataré de tener alguna historia lista apenas regrese...

Sin más que decir, muchas gracias por leer...

Feliz año nuevo! XD


End file.
